


The Stars Look Beautiful Tonight

by CloudPhillips



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Marriage, Spies & Secret Agents, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudPhillips/pseuds/CloudPhillips
Summary: Joohyun might wait for a long time but she didn't mind as long as Seungwan comes back home.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	The Stars Look Beautiful Tonight

_The stars look beautiful tonight._

Was Seungwan's thought as she laid on the ground and gazed into the dark sky. The growing coldness that seeped through her fingers and she could barely feel her legs. Nevermind the carnage that surrounded her nor the destruction that took place. Splinters and debris were scattered everywhere while a blazing inferno consumed everything in its path. Several corpses fell lifeless on the ground and even her comrades were dead. They either died from the raging battle or the devastating bomb that blew.

Seungwan didn't know when things went wrong. She remembered planning the undercover operation with her team and successfully tracking down the criminals. They were only seconds away from arresting the suspects when she received a distressed call from one of the scouts telling her to evacuate the area as soon as possible.

How was she supposed to know that a mole within her team ratted them out?

How was she supposed to know that the criminals had prepared an ambush for them?

How was she supposed to know that a bomb would explode and kill every last one of her teammates?

How was she supposed to know?

If she knew, she could've stopped the operation and prevented all of this from happening.

If she knew, she could've come back home and sleep within the safety of _her_ embrace.

But Seungwan didn't know and now she was left to face the consequences.

Just a few distances away, both her friends lay lifeless and unmoving. Seulgi had a bullet wound embedded in her chest when a gang member managed to successfully target her while Sooyoung got impaled on the stomach with a metal beam when she failed to avoid the explosion. Their hands were entertwined in a tight hold, cementing their promise of being together forever... even in death.

Seungwan felt her eyes prickle with tears. Earlier this week, Sooyoung filed a resignation letter and basically told her that she wanted out. She was done being a _secret agent_. She wanted a new life because she was planning on spending the rest of it with Seulgi. Seungwan understood of course and fully granted her leave. Being in the force was difficult and not for the faint of heart. Enemies would be made the more time you spend in the law-enforcing business. She understood Sooyoung's desire for a fresh start.

After all, she was about to get married to Seulgi just a few days from now.

Come to think of it, the wedding was only two days away.

Two days away for Seulgi and Sooyoung to spend their lives together.

Two days away for them to live happily ever after.

Now, they lay dead on the ground and will never get the chance of saying their vows.

And it was all her fault.

Chaos raged everywhere and the world was burning to ashes but all Seungwan could think about was how beautiful the night was.

The sky was dark and enchanting. It exuded a kind of magic that surpasses the threshold of reality. The stars provided contrast to the gloom, illuminating their radiance the otherwise calm night. It reminded her of Joohyun. How her eyes shimmered with light and became the deepest pools of brown that she countlessly drowned in. How her smile seemed to rival the sun. How her laugh sounded like a captivating music that Seungwan helplessly spent her entire life composing into a song.

_The stars look beautiful tonight._

Joohyun would certainly admire the view from here.

After all, she did love watching the sky.

It was past ten o'clock in the evening and blood ran profusely from the gaping wound on her abdomen. Seungwan knew... she knew that she wouldn't last the night. So gathering the last amount of strength she had left, she gritted her teeth and retrieved the phone from her pocket then dialed the number she had grown to memorize by heart. It rang and rang and it seemed like no one would answer. Seungwan could only pray that still had time left.

Time for her to say goodbye.

"Hello?" Came the husky voice from the other end of the call and Seungwan couldn't help but sigh in relief upon hearing Joohyun's voice. It sounded like she just woke up from sleep.

"Hey sorry hyun. Did I wake you?" Seungwan roughly swallowed the metallic taste of blood in her mouth as she fought to calm the tremors in her hand.

"It's okay Seungwan-ah. No need to apologize." She could hear a muffled yawn at the other end of the line and pictured Joohyun adorably blinking away the drowsiness in her eyes. "Anyways, are you alright? Did something happen? It's almost midnight."

"Nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice." Seungwan held the phone closer to her ear so she could clearly hear her girlfriend's voice. The effort caused her considerable pain but she endured it for the sake of Joohyun. Her gaze wandered along the night sky and tried imagining that she was lying beside Joohyun, right next to her on their warm comfy bed, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, talking about everything and nothing at once. "Hey babe?"

"Yes my love?" Came her girlfriend's reply. The hint of fondness in her tone was unmistakable.

Seungwan couldn't help but smile at Joohyun's term of endearment before it slowly melted away when she decided to deliver the bad news. "Something came up with work and I won't be coming home for a while."

There was a beat.

A moment of silence.

Before Joohyun broke it with a simple inquiry. Her voice sounded flat and Seungwan could only imagine her girlfriend going rigid as she tried to process the information. "Did the mission get compromised?"

"Yeah."

The phone went absolutely quiet.

"Okay." And just like that, Joohyun didn't question her vague explanation because she understands. She understands that danger was always a part of Seungwan's job. Her girlfriend was a secret agent after all. So she accepts... accepts the fact that it might take a while for Seungwan to return.

Joohyun might wait for a long time but she didn't mind as long as Seungwan comes back home.

"Hey hyun?"

Seungwan felt the darkness cloud her vision.

"Yes Wan?"

_Forgive me._

"I love you."

_When I leave you all alone._

"So _much_..."

The last word ended like a whisper from her lips. It must've been raining for her cheeks felt wet. Later on, she realized that it was only her tears that fell and mixed with the pool of blood that stained the earth.

"I love you too." Joohyun didn't bother hiding the concern in her voice. Her stomach churned uncomfortably. Why did she get the feeling that this would be the last time she'd be talking to Seungwan? Shaking away the negative thoughts, she tried to sound cheerful at the other end of the line. "Come home to me safe and sound."

"Goodbye."

Ending the call and allowing her arm to fall limp on the ground, Seungwan took one last agonizing breath and smiled as her gaze settled on the night sky for one last time.

_The stars look beautiful tonight_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I had to do it :)


End file.
